


My Little Star

by euniche95



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mention of Akaashi Keiji, Mention of Tsukishima Kei, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, mention of Kageyama Tobio - Freeform, mention of Kuroo Tetsurou, mention of meian shuugo, mention of miya atsumu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:14:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27261040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/euniche95/pseuds/euniche95
Summary: Chasing Yachi Hitoka was harder than becoming a volleyball athletes - so Hinata thought
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Yachi Hitoka
Comments: 6
Kudos: 37





	My Little Star

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy this with me and while you're reading this, I suggest you to listen to Standing Egg-Little Star (I took some idea from the song for this cutie couple!)

Chasing Yachi Hitoka was harder than becoming a volleyball athletes - so Hinata thought. Hinata Shouyou likes Yachi Hitoka since the first time she introduce herself as Karasuno’s new manager. Getting to know Yachi Hitoka was harder than he thought. He didn’t know what to talk to Yachi, he didn’t have any topic to talk to her. Until one day, he need to ask Yachi about some subjects because he need to pass midterm exam. He finds a chance to talk a lot more with her. However, Hinata is not only the one who try to take Yachi’s attention and heart. There are many of them including Nekoma’s captain Kuroo Tetsurou, Fukurodani’s setter Akaashi Keiji, and Inarizaki’s setter Miya Atsumu. Knowing how charming Yachi is, they all become so much closer to her on training camp and after their match at national. She innocently accept all the attention, being oblivious about their true intention. Hinata wants to get angry and push them away from Yachi but he doesn’t have any rights to do it, Yachi only see him as her bestfriend who fight together in a volleyball club. 3 years wasn’t enough for Hinata to make Yachi as his. Every movements he makes never get noticed by her, and now he has to leave Yachi to Brazil to learn about beach volleyball. He became anxious, he didn’t want to go back to Japan just to see Yachi as someone else’s girlfriend. He didn’t want it.

“Yachi, will you wait for me until I come back from Brazil? I want to show you that I can stand together with Kageyama in the same court.” A subtle proposal from Hinata to Yachi and the latter smile, “Of course. I will, Hinata. Take care of yourself in Brazil. Please come back healthily to Japan.” Hinata waves his hand, getting all excited after hearing Yachi’s promises. Every day was a challenge for Hinata to stay in contact with Yachi and everyone else in Japan. Different time zone makes Hinata never find a right time to call. Almost all of their schedule were crashed. When Hinata said good morning, Yachi will said good night. When Hinata was going to sleep, Yachi will go to college. But Hinata never give up, he wants to make sure that Yachi knows Hinata’s state. Yachi also never forget to do the same. It was really fun, 2 years was going so fast according to Hinata’s word. 365 days times 2, Yachi Hitoka is accompanying him for 730 days.

Going back to Japan, the first thing he asked to Yamaguchi is _where is Yachi?_ Yamaguchi answered him, “Yachi can’t come because of her college task. She asked me to relay it to you, Hinata. So, after all this time you still like her, huh?” Hinata nods ecstatically, “Of course I am. I made a promise to her, to come back healthy and getting a lot cooler as a volleyball player. But, is she seeing someone right now, Yamaguchi?” Yamaguchi wags his head, “Hinata, did you ever realize that she is into you a lot? She has been so obvious you know. You’re the one who always thought she only saw you as bestfriend, when she never did. She said it when she got drunk on our reunion, _why did Hinata thought I didn’t like him? If I didn’t like him I won’t be bothered to accompany him to practice or even get too happy when he manages to do his freak quicks with Kageyama. I like him so much since the first time he held my hand when I was going to talk to my mother about joining volleyball club. He was the one who made me confident with my skills, my desires, and of course my life choices too. He made me realize that my life is mine to hold._ And so on. We didn’t record it though, sadly.” Hinata can’t hide his cheekbone to raise so high, his blush is also noticeable. Yamaguchi took a glance and laughing, “God. Hinata, was it that hard to understand her action towards you?” Hinata scratch his head which didn’t itchy at all, “I was just thinking that she’s being nice. I don’t think she likes me more than a friend.” Yamaguchi sighs, 2 years in Brazil didn’t change Hinata’s foolishness after all. “But, I’m impressed, Yamaguchi. You can actually remember all of her words like that.”

* * *

MSBY after party, winning against Adlers on Hinata’s debut day. Meian allows Hinata to ask Kageyama, Yamaguchi, Tsukishima and Yachi to join them, since 4 of them are Hinata’s closest friends and some of Hinata’s teammates already know them, so Meian thinks it’s okay for them to join the party. Hinata didn’t let this chance go, he choose to sit beside Yachi and everyone knows why, except her. “Yachi, you’re not seeing someone else right? If you’re not, can I courted you?” Yachi spits her beer, turn her head abruptly to Hinata. “What?” Hinata clear his throat, “I want to court you, Yachi Hitoka and eventually make you mine.” Blush start to creep on Yachi’s face, Hinata really said it in front of everyone and Yachi (actually) wish Hinata will ask it sooner, because she will if he won’t do it. “Of course you can, Hinata Shouyou.”

* * *

First night of their marriage life, Hinata notices Yachi is nervous about their first night sleeping together as couple, because they maintain their healthy relationship and promise to make an unforgettable experience for their first sexual intercourse. They only do hold hands and kissing but nothing more. Hinata understand why Yachi feels nervous because he is too. “Hitoka? Here, sit down beside me.” Hinata taps a space on their bed, Yachi follows his words, snuggle herself into Hinata’s embrace. “I know you’re tired from our wedding today. If you’re still not ready, I won’t ask you. It’s okay, we can always take time.” Hitoka looked up, _god why is she so pretty_. “Can we just cuddle tonight, Sho? Until we drift ourselves to sleep?” Hinata stroked Yachi’s hair softly, “Of course. No need to apologize, okay, baby? Then, I will tell you a story about Elsa and Anna.” Yachi giggles, “Sho, really? We’ve been watching Frozen for nth times. I know their story by heart right now, but I want to hear it from you.” Yachi nuzzle her head to Hinata’s chest and place her head comfortably on his arms.

“Elsa then run away from the castle, throwing her title as queen of Arendelle.” A few minutes passed and Hinata hear a light snore from Yachi’s little lips, her breathing is steady too, she must be really tired from all the wedding ceremony, having to say hi to all of their guests, and the preparation for their wedding is exhausting too, Hinata knows it better than anyone.

Seeing Yachi sleeping peacefully in his arm, getting to call her as his wife, it’s all a dream come true to Hinata. He never understand how destiny works but he likes it, the way destiny brought Hinata to meet Yachi that day. A girl who makes him feel so powerful by her photography and editing skills. Hinata can’t forget his very first pamphlet, the one Yachi’s made for Karasuno’s funding announcement. Yachi made Hinata realize that he really have a good jumping skills and he really look cool inside court, plus he is indeed can’t live without volleyball. Hinata can’t thank Yachi enough for that moment. What Yachi did look so subtle to outsider, but to Hinata it was everything. Yachi is so precious to him, his very own little star. A little light shining bright through the dark.

So, no, chasing Yachi Hitoka wasn't hard because in the end, he wins her heart. “Good night, little star. I’ll keep you safe in my arms till death tear us apart.” Hinata kiss Yachi’s forehead, tighten his hugs and go to sleep, chasing Yachi to her dream.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I can't wait to release this as soon as I can >w< Actually I made this under 24 hour as a stress management after having some problem in real life. Writing fluff always do the magic for me :))


End file.
